


What will never be

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Everything Hurts, F/M, Misunderstandings, Moriarty is Alive, Please Don't Hate Me, Post TFP, Suffering, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne





	What will never be

 

 

The only thing she remembers of that night is the torrential rain that fell on London, a furious rain whipped her face as she ran out of her own flat. Someone was following her.

Molly Hooper was running as fast as her legs could, she wanted to get away from that person, her lips were bleeding, her neck had bruises, visible signs of hanging.

Her head exploded in thoughts, her head hurt, not only because of the blows he caused her, but because by asking the detective for help over the phone, he never answered the call.

Jim Moriarty was following quietly in a black car with his partner, a blond man with sky-blue eyes, Sebastian Moran. They both laughed frantically, she could hear them.

Her breathing was agitated, her heart was pounding and her throat hurt, it hurts a lot. Her sobs were muffled by the sound of thunder, Molly slid down the sidewalk, hurt her hands as she fell, wanted to escape, had to run as fast as possible, had to go to Baker urgently. But they caught her.

 

* * *

 

The rain began to hit the windows of Baker's 221b, Sherlock Holmes was recovering from Sherrinford.

He opened his eyes as her name echoed in his mind. He still don’t talk to her personally, it is what was called a coward. Molly made him a coward. He was terrified at the thought of the mere thought of her. His cell phone started ringing, it was The Woman.

He attended and spoke, they talked for a long time, his cell phone had an incoming call, it was Molly. But he kept talking to the woman. Swallow hard,  didn’t want to think about the pathologist.

 

 

Jim Moriarty sat in the backseat with his own hands a Molly beaten and wet, Sebastian was driving and the criminal consultant simply mocked her, his words were the purest and deadliest poison. They hurt more than their own blows. The car stopped near, very close to the 221B.

"This is the reason why Sherlock didn’t answer your call" said a perverse Jim. "Look, see for yourself, watch as the detective mocks your feelings in your own face, you don’t care, you're nothing, nothing "

Molly sobbed and her heart froze at the sight of Irene Adler entering Baker.

"He said it, he said it twice" Molly sobbed, begging for mercy.

"He did and he lied, he lied in every letter, in every word. Look for yourself" he said, running his thumb over his lips. "Molly dear, abandon all hope, from now on you will come with me, your life will be hell, it will be, and he will know it, he will know what you are going to become and he will regret it, he will regret it too much, he has no idea that I’m alive, but he will know. " He laughed briefly. "I have you now, you are too good for this world, you were too good for this world, from now on I will teach you otherwise, Molly Hooper will not exist anymore"

Moriarty sat closer to the pathologist, took her face and carried it to his chest. "Did you know that I hate to hurt you? But I must do it and he must know, I never hate and admire a person so much, Sherlock Holmes must pay for his existence, you will pay for him, I'm sorry Molly dear " he kissed her forehead and she sobbed. The car started, Irene had already entered Baker.

 

* * *

 

"He's alive, Moriarty is alive" said a woman with her red lips and her hair in a perfect bun, her hair black as night. "I can prove it Sherlock" continued Irene Adler.

 

 

That night was tragic, it was the night that Sherlock Holmes went to confess everything, he went to confess what he felt was the definition of love, because he was afraid, he was afraid that something could happen to his friend, his faithful friend, Molly. He had to tell her, she had to listen to him personally and not through a call, he wanted to say for the first time "I love you Molly"

But it was too late, her flat was a mess, not even Toby was there. There was blood on the floor.

His eyes reddened, his hands covered his mouth, his soul froze when he saw the note on the mirror in her bath. **'Never again'** written in pink lipstick.

That night was tragic, that was the word he chose, because since that night he never saw Molly Hooper again, never again.

~~Many days not lived, so many words to say.~~

Sherlock collapsed.


End file.
